No Regrets
by The Flying Red Panda
Summary: Birthday's aren't always happy. One-shot of Abby's decomissioning day. Written for blue-eyed-blonde12's contest. :D


**A/N: For blue-eyed-blonde12's contest ^^. We had to write a 2/5 piece that wasn't too mushy and included the word 'rice'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the cake ^^. **

* * *

"And remember that time Father turned us all into animals?" asked Hoagie, a forced smile on his face. "That was pretty funny."

"Yeah." said Abby quietly. "Numbuh 5 remembers. We've had some great times huh?"

Kuki cried quietly and nodded. Wally's jaw clenched, holding back tears he wouldn't allow to fall.

"I-I'm sorry." said Numbuh 86 sadly, her accent rolling off every syllable. "But Soopreme Leader sir, i-it's time t-to blow out the candles."

Abby looked down sadly at the cake before her. It was a beautiful cake, Abby mused to herself. Layer upon layer of decadent blue frosting coated the rich vanilla cake. Sprinkles of every color lay on top in colorful patterns, tempting her to try just _one _bite. On the top of the cake, right in the very center, was a Rice Krispy bar, a treat she had enjoyed when she was younger. In the center of the bar was a single candle… a candle Abby wished with all her heart never had to be blown out.

But it did, and that was the end of it. _Nobody _could escape decommissioning, not even the Soopreme Leader herself. Not without becoming a traitor anyway, and Abby promised herself she would never betray the KND.

But oh, it was just so _hard_. Abby desperately wanted to throw the cake away from her, and run – run as far away as possible so she would never forget…

Abby gazed across the table to Kuki. She was going to miss her smile, the one that made the world a little bit brighter. She would miss her laughter, her joy, the way she could make you forget your worries and have _fun_.

She shifted her gaze to Wally. She would miss his friendship and bravery, heck, she would even miss his stupid moments, that were so annoying, but that were so decidedly _him_.

She shifted her gaze so she could see Kuki and Wally at the same time. With a pang of regret, she realized she would probably never know if Kuki and Wally _ever _admitted their feelings for each other. She hoped they would.

Her eyes roamed until they landed on the person she knew she would miss the most. Hoagie's eyes were overflowing with tears that he made no attempt to hide. Her heart cracked a little.

She would miss his laughter and the way he could make a pun out of just about anything. He was her best friend… _and maybe something more_… Abby banished the thought from her mind quickly. What was the point of admitting something that could never happen?

Slowly Abby leaned forward, and with a quick puff of breath, the candle spluttered, and went out.

Rising slowly, Abby put a hand in her pocket; grabbing the items she had made long ago, back when the idea of decommissioning seemed happily distant.

"Numbuh 5 made somethin' for each of ya." said Abby, her voice cracking as she addressed her team.

To Kuki, she handed a bracelet, made of beautiful blue and green beads that sparkled in the light. Two simple silver numbers dangled from the bracelet.

Silently Kuki touched the numbers, lifting them up as she inspected the beautifully crafted 5 and 3.

To Wally, Abby handed a folded note. Wally read it silently, cheeks reddening as he read the last line… _just tell her already. _

Abby turned to Hoagie, tears threatening to flow.

"Here." said Abby quietly. She handed him a bright blue model airplane she had made, the numbers 2 and 5 written with red ink on the side.

"And these." said Abby, her voice no more then a whisper as she grabbed Nigel's sunglasses from on top of her hat and handed them to Hoagie sadly.

"I'll miss you." whispered Hoagie, holding his plane tight in his hand.

Abby felt a weak smile tug on her lips. "Abby's gonna miss ya too."

Slowly Abby turned and walked towards the decommissioning chamber, dread filling her core.

She reached the door and touched the handle, preparing to enter.

Memories rushed into Abby's mind, threatening to overwhelm her. The day she joined the team, the first time she ever flew, all her candy expeditions, the sights she and Hoagie had shared…

Whirling around quickly, Abby walked over to Hoagie. Steeling up her nerves, Abby leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

His face turned bright red.

"W-What was that for?" asked Hoagie, his eyes wide.

Abby grinned slightly. "Just felt like the right thing to do."

**

* * *

A/N: Oh dear. The ending was horrible, and I'm sure I killed Hoagie and Abby's characters. I've never really written them before. And yes, I needed to add just the slightest hint of 3/4. I couldn't help myself! Ah well, hope you liked it anyway Jess!**

…**I'm hungry… **

**~Andra~ **


End file.
